Firearms targets generally consist of a sheet of paper having the usual concentric circles and bull's-eye printed thereon. When a bullet hits a target it makes a hole in the target which is slightly smaller than the size of the bullet. The location of the hole in the target can be very difficult to determine at typical target range distances because of its small size and lack of contrast with the rest of the target. This is particularly difficult when using small caliber rounds, e.g. 0.22 inch diameter bullet. Therefore, it is desirable to have a target which helps the shooter see where the bullet has hit the target.